1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flat panel electronic device, in particular, to a rear cover of a flat panel electronic device and a flat panel electronic device having the rear cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present flat panel electronic device (including a tablet PC, a flat panel mobile phone such as iphone, etc.) is usually held by a user or placed on a table. However, the user would feel tired after prolonged handhold, if the flat panel electronic device is heavy because of its big screen. However, if the flat panel electronic device is placed on the table, the screen is parallel to the horizontal plane, and it brings about the inconvenience in watching and operating. In addition, the speaker of the flat panel electronic device and the sound holes corresponding to the speaker are disposed on the back by some designers to improve aesthetics. When the flat panel electronic device is placed on the table, a part of the sound holes may be covered by the table, and thus, the sound effect may be influenced. Moreover, the sound effect is further influenced, since the sound may be transmitted to the ears of the user after the reflection of the table.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a rear cover of a flat panel electronic device and a flat panel electronic device having the rear cover to solve the above problem in the prior art.